Nia
Nia (Japanese: , Niyah) is a main playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Gormotti Driver and is accompanied by her special Blade, Dromarch, who calls her "Lady" ( , Ojōsama) like a butler. She comes from the Gormott Province. Originally a member of Torna, she defects to Rex after Pyra's awakening. If Nia is in the lead with Dromarch on the field, the player can control him to move on the field, with Nia riding on his back. NPC Nia is a temporary NPC found along with Dromarch at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's Interior in the Argentum Trade Guild nation. Story Nia was the Blade of the wealthy lord of Echell in Gormott Province, who had a daughter, Nia's "sister," who was very frail and sickly. Nia studied to be a lady, until her Driver spent all their money in search for a cure for her daughter, and lost his status as a lord. The family became drifters, and the harsher lifestyle took a toll on the lord's daughter, who died not long afterwards. The lord made Nia consume her daughter's body, and Nia became a Flesh Eater and began addressing the lord as her "father." Soon after the death of her sister, her Driver passed away as well, and Nia found his Core Crystal, with which she resonated, bonding her with Dromarch. The two began wandering around Alrest. Her status as a Flesh Eater sees them fleeing the Indoline Praetorium, but they are eventually captured. They were freed by Jin, leading her to join him and the rest of Torna. Nia meets Rex after she, Jin, and Malos go to Argentum Trade Guild to find help in salvaging a sunken ship. She initially shows skepticism at Rex's dream of finding Elysium, but is nonetheless horrified when Jin kills Rex, which leaves her hesitant to continue to associate with Torna. This causes her to get caught in the Monoceros' attack on the sunken ship, though Azurda manages to save both Rex and Nia in time. Rex and Nia crash land on Gormott, where they eventually make their way to Torigoth. Upon arrival, several soldiers from the Empire of Mor Ardain see them and attempt to apprehend them with the help of Brighid. Though Rex and Pyra are able to escape, Nia and Dromarch are captured. Mòrag later uses Nia as bait to lure Rex and Pyra into a trap, though the four escape. Nia attempts to part ways afterwards, but Rex's conviction in his goal convinces her to stay. After the incident on Temperantia, the Empire of Mor Ardain and the Kingdom of Uraya have a summit where Bana attempts to kill everyone present with an explosive device. Emperor Niall nearly sacrifices himself to save the others, but Nia is able to revive him after asking Dromarch to distract the rest of the party so they would not see her powers. As the group ventures through Spirit Crucible Elpys, she begins showing signs of fatigue, similar to the Blades and Zeke. She begins sharing stories of her past, and Rex tells her to stay true to herself. Nia finally reveals herself as a Flesh Eater in the Vault of Heroes when the party is overwhelmed by Phantasms. She thanks Rex for helping her see that she should not be afraid of who she is, and proclaims that she is free of her past, and of Jin. Together, they fight the Phantasms until the voice of Addam himself tells them that Rex is the one who he has been waiting for to wield the true Aegis. Personality Nia comes across as sarcastic and cynical. She is unafraid to voice her opinion and usually always has a witty put-down at other characters' shortcomings. These feelings likely stem from her own insecurities as a Flesh Eater, having been persecuted just for being one. Her fears and ostracization from society is what initially led her to join Torna, but she would later desert due to moral conflicts. Nia generally means well in her actions, though she may not always come across as such. After spending time with Rex on his journey to Elysium, Nia has learned to move past her fears and accept herself for what she is. Additionally, she seemed to have gained a great deal of affection for Rex. General stats Arts * Twin Rings ** Butterfly Blade, Break ** Jaguar Slash, HP potion ** Healing Halo, Recover HP ** Gemini Loop, Side Attack ↑ * Greataxe ** Brutal Blade, Topple ** Rhino Assault, Critical recharge ** Bear Smash, Toppled ↑ ** Shadow Slice, AOE / Aquatic ↑ * Megalance ** Vulture Peck, High HP ↑ ** Raptor Raid, Back Attack ↑ ** Discus Glaive, Aggro Down ** Gyro Break, AOE / Insects ↑ * Ether Cannon ** Pulse Fire, AOE / High HP ↑ ** Leopard Blow, Break / Pierce ** Cattle Driver, AOE / Launched ↑ ** Breach Shot, Cancel attack ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Hammerhead, Knockback ** Elephant Press, AOE / Aggro up ** Rumbling Smash, Front attack ↑ ** Buckler Slam, AOE / Toppled ↑ * Chroma Katana ** Deathbound, Humanoid ↑ ** Triple Flash, AOE / Aggro up ** Wolf Fang, Aggroed ↑ ** Scorpion Tail, Evasion * Bitball ** Dolphin Spin, HP Potion ** Falcon Turn, Toppled ↑ ** Healing Circle, Recover HP ** Acrobatic Bomber, AOE / Break * Knuckle Claws ** Jackal Claw, Cancel atk ↑ ** Deadly Twister, AOE / HP Potion ** Raptor Beat, Knockback, Side attack ↑ ** Comet Punch, AOE / Launch Downloadable Content The following weapons are exclusive to the Expansion Pass. * Monado ** Lightning Smash, Machines ↑ ** Monado Striker, AOE / Aggro down ** Lucent Glance, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Beam Thrust, Back attack ↑ / Knockback * Knives ** Air Slash, Break / High HP ↑ ** Avian Spin, HP Potion ** Whirling Edge, AOE / Critical recharge ** Soothing Breeze, Recover HP Affinity Chart Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Textiles * Pouch items: Cream Orange Paratha (Staple Foods), Ardainian Bear Carving (Art) Nia as a Blade As revealing herself as a Special Legendary Blade in Chapter 7, Nia can grant tremendous power to her Driver Rex and his allies. She uses the water element, wields a Catalyst Scimitar, and acts as an Healer in battle. After transforming into a Blade, Nia can return to Driver form and back at any time in the menu. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Last Hope - Drain enemies' life force, and distribute it to allies. * Lv. 2 - Merciful Heart - Attack enemies with a water shock wave. * Lv. 3 - Redeeming Strike - Destroy enemies from within by manipulating the power of regeneration. * Lv. 4 - Divine Sword - Invert the power of regeneration to erode the enemy from within. Blade Arts * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Absorb Damage - Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed dmg. Battle Skills * Sea of Plenty - Periodically restores HP to entire party while at max Affinity. * Instant Regen - Adds chance of restoring HP after taking a hit. * Cellular Stimulus - Restores HP of damage dealt after a successful auto-attack. Field Skills * Water Mastery - Lv. 3 * Forestry - Lv. 3 * Fortitude - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Instruments * Pouch items: Snowbaby Potato Salad (Veggies), Sneak-Thief King (Board Games) Affinity Chart Gallery Nia artwork.png|Official artwork Nia & Dromarch NPC.JPG|Nia and Dromarch as NPCs on the Maelstrom Nia screenshot 01.jpg|Nia and her Blade Dromarch Nia screenshot 02.jpg|Distressed Nia Tora and Nia XC2.jpg|Tora and Nia XC2-003.png|Riding on Dromarch Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Side.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Back.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch XC2-Nia-day.jpg|Nia during the day XC2-Nia-evening.jpg|Nia at evening XC2-Nia-depiction.jpg|Nia's wanted poster Nia Salvaging Suit.PNG|Nia wearing a yellow salvaging suit during Unforgiving Terrain Blade Nia.png|Nia as a Blade Blade Nia - 2.png|Nia as a Blade, holding a weapon Nia Blade Form.png|Nia in her Blade form Concept Art Nia Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Nia XC2-Nia-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Nia Nia Expressions.PNG|Concept art of Nia's expressions Nia Expressions 2.PNG|Concept art of Nia's expressions XC2-012.png|Conceptual artwork Nia headshot.png|Conceptual artwork Category:XC2 Characters Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Drivers Category:Gormotti Category:Nia Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs Category:Blades Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart